one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan.EXE VS Hit
Thumbnails are greatly appreciated, thank you. Interlude 2 Fighters! No research!! 60 Seconds!! One Minute Melee! Previous: X VS Zero (Sharaku Jr.) Next: Astro Boy VS Metal Sonic Fight!! MegaMan.EXE was walking around the Net with Lan watching him. Lan: Anything interesting down there, MegaMan? MegaMan: Nah. Not even any Viruses. Wait... what is that?! Just then, MegaMan sees a portal open up from somewhere else. And out of it, stepped the thousand-year old assasin, Hit. Hit: So this is where that portal led. Hm? I'm sensing a great energy. MegaMan and Lan saw Hit. Lan: Hey, who is that guy?! MegaMan: I dunno Lan, but I'm sensing some sort of time distortion around him. They both see each other. Hit then spoke up. Hit: Tell me where I am. MegaMan: Who are you?! Hit:... MegaMan: Hm...well, you're in the Net. Hit: What does that mean? MegaMan: Uhhh....don't you know what the Net is? Hit: If you will not give me a straight answer, I guess I'll have to get one by force! MegaMan: But I just gave you a straight answer...whatever. Lan: Let's kick his butt, MegaMan!! MegaMan.EXE and Hit got in fighting stances. This battle is about to explode! FIGHT!! 60.. Hit rushed up to MegaMan.EXE with his hands in his pockets. He dashed past EXE, making it look like nothing. Then, EXE got hit multiple times by Hit. EXE then transformed his hand into his MegaBuster and fired rapid fire shots at Hit. Hit was hit (hehe) by several of these shots, but it caused no knockback. 50.. Lan: Activate Battle Chip: CANNON!! MegaMan.EXE's hand transformed into a large cannon, and fired a gigantic blue energy blast at Hit! Hit blocked the energy blast and it skittered off and exploded behind him. Hit: Time Skip. Suddenly, Hit used his time skip, struck MegaMan.EXE 20 times, then ended the time skip. 40.. The Time Skip ended, and MegaMan.EXE was sent flying across the Net, accidentally hitting some Mettaurs along the way. EXE hopped off of a floating platform and jumped towards Hit once again. MegaMan.EXE activated the Sword Chip in combination with some Mini Bombs for later. He slashed at Hit multiple times, did a spinning slash flip, blasted Hit a few times with the MegaBuster, and then finished the combination by throwing all of his Mini Bombs at Hit, resulting in a large explosion!! 30.. Hit appeared in the dust of the explosion. He was a little scuffed up from all the damage he took from that combo. Hit: What a formidable opponent. I suppose I'll have to go all out. Hit appeared right in front of MegaMan.EXE and began landing super fast hits over and over onto MegaMan. He ended it with a SLAM to the ground! Lan: MegaMan!! Let's do it!! MegaMan.EXE: YEAH!! HUB STYLE GO!! Suddenly, a green aura burst out of MegaMan.EXE, making the ground crumble and rocks to start floating. Most of EXE's parts were now green. This was Hub Style MegaMan.EXE!! 20.. MegaMan rushed up to Hit in a blur, landed a bunch of punches, kicks and other assorted hits. He then slashed at Hit with his Sword, then knocked him up into the air with a flip kick, and then fired a large charge blast at Hit!! Hit shot a large energy blast at the Shot, destroying it. Hit went full speed into MegaMan.EXE, slamming into him with a high speed punch!! 10.. MegaMan reverted back to his base form. Hit then used his final move, the Cage of Time, stopping time for EXE, allowing Hit to attack him. Hit began hitting MegaMan over and over, sending purple flashes out of EXE'S body. Then, Hit was about to land the final strike!! But.. "RRRRAAAAH!!!" EXE BUSTED OUT BEFORE HIT COULD LAND THE FINAL SHOT, SHATTERING THE CAGE OF TIME!! MegaMan.EXE: You're incredible, but I have to end this Hit: What?! IMPOSSIBLE!! 5.. MegaMan.EXE punched Hit over and over!! 4.. MegaMan knocked Hit up into the air!! 3.. MegaMan.EXE prepared his final attack!! 2.. "GIGA-CANNON!!!!!" 1.. MegaMan.EXE fired the Giga-Cannon laser up at Hit!! As soon as it made contact with his body, there was a gigantic explosion causes by the attack!!! KO!!! Hit's unconcious body crashed on the ground, defeated. MegaMan.EXE smiled in triumph. He had done it. He had beaten this new foe. And on the first try, too. Lan: Woohoo, MegaMan!! Let's go tell Mayl and Dex about this!! MegaMan.EXE: Alright!! MegaMan.EXE jacked out of the Net, leaving Hit's unconcious body there, only to be discovered by Bass.EXE Bass.EXE: Tch. Pathetic. Losing to him of all people? Makes me sick. Bass.EXE then flew away, leaving Hit all alone. Winner This Melee's winner is....MegaMan.EXE!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Mega Man characters Category:DBZ vs Video Games Themed Fights Category:Sharaku Jr.